Unexpected Romance
by Xtina1423
Summary: Melanie Knight is BFF's with Hogwarts golden trio. During the summer before her final year, she gets a few unexpected surprises. A new brother and her worst enemy as her roommate. Draco/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters that you may recognize. Ownership belongs to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling. **

**I only own Melanie and Nana.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Summer, my favourite time of year. The one time of year that I don't have to worry about magic, evil wizards taking over the world, or bullies constantly bugging me and my friends.

Oh, I'm sorry, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Melanie Knight, and I'm 16 years old. My parents; Mr. and Mrs. Knight; died when I was 10. I've been living with my Nana for the last 6 years of my life. I should probably also mention that I am a witch, in my 7th year and Hogwarts. My best friends are Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter. We have been best friends since we first met on the Hogwarts express our first year.

Anyway, getting back to the story, it's the summer between my sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts, and as usual, I'm helping Nana clean up the house.

[knock knock knock]

"Nana! Someone's at the door!" I screamed down the hall.

"Can you get that honey, the dog got stuck in his doggie door again!"

"Yeah, I got it!"

I ran to the door and yanked it open. The 2 people standing there were the last people I ever expected to see. I stood there, completely speech less, staring at the 2 men. All of a sudden, my mind registered who it was and I slammed the door in their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Nana heard me slam the door and came over to see what was wrong.

"Who was it honey?" then she say my face, "what's wrong? Did something happen?"

I just stared at the door, eyes wide, as if trying to see through the solid door. I slowly lifted my hand and pointed at the closed door, trying to say something. But all that came out was a whispering cry of disbelief. Nana gave me a funny look and went to open the door. As she opened it, a smile began to form on her face.

"Lucius! My oh my you've grown! It's been many years; to what do I owe the pleasure?" she opened the door completely and ushered Lucius Malfoy in. Behind him stood his son, and my long time enemy, Draco Malfoy. I stared at him, trying to prove to myself that these was nothing more than a dream, but he and his father didn't seem to disappear. Nana noticed my gawking.

"Mel, why don't you go to the kitchen and get us some tea, I'm sure Mr. Malfoy and his son are parched."

"Al…Alright, be right back," I ran towards the kitchen, eager to escape. Instead of starting the tea, I sat on the floor trying to figure out what the heck was going on! I don't know how long I sat there staring off into space, but all of a sudden I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked up and practically jumped outta my skin. Standing above me was Malfoy.

"Hey, you okay Knight?" he looked down at me with a concerned expression. I continued to do nothing but stare, thinking to myself, _Malfoy, concerned, am I missing something? _

"Umm… yeah, I'm okay," I stood up and walked around him to the stove. Trying my best to ignore him, I bowled the water and made a pot of Nana's favourite tea. The kitchen had been quiet for a minute, so assumed that Malfoy had returned to his father. I turned with the tea pot in my hand and ran right into someone, dropping the pot and spilling the hot tea on my hand and the floor.

"OWWW! WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. In too much pain to take in my surroundings, I felt someone grab my hand and push it under the running cold water. I could feel the cold water dull the burn, until my hand was numb.

I looked up to thank whoever it was, and came face to face with Malfoy. He didn't see me staring at him so I just watched what he did. He leaned over to the stove and grabbed one of the towels and wrapped it around my hand. Without consciously realizing it, a smile crept its way onto my face. When he finally looked up at me, I noticed he was smiling too. It wasn't his usually smirk, but an actual, genuine smile. It left me breathless.

"There, all better. I'm really sorry about that, I thought you knew I was there," he continued to smile down at me. As we stood there, I really looked at him for the first time. He had drastically changed since our first year at Hogwarts. He was now 6'1" with platinum blond hair and beautiful grey/silver eyes. He had lost his baby cheeks and had become really handsome. I couldn't help but swoon with him so near.

_STOP THAT NOW! This is Malfoy we're talking about!_ _He's been making fun of you and your friends for the last 6 years!_

"Umm… Thanks, but next time make a sound or something, to let me know, that way I won't end up hurting myself," I knelt down to pick up the pot and put it on the counter. I knelt back down to clean up the tea, and realized it had already been cleaned up. I looked towards the door to see Malfoy heading back into the living room to join Nana and his father.

_What was that all about?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

REACP:

I looked towards the door to see Malfoy heading back into the living room to join Nana and his father.

_What was that all about?_

_**Chapter 3**_

I stared at the door, trying to process everything that had just happened. _Okay, so Malfoy was being nice all of a sudden, why? This makes no sense! And why are they even here? I've gotta talk to Nana ASAP!_

"Nana, can you come in the kitchen for a minute?" a yelled towards the living room. I heard her excuse herself and come join me in the kitchen.

"What's wrong honey, I heard yelling before."

"I have two questions. One, how do you know Lucius Malfoy? And two, what the heck are the doing here?" I whispered at her. Her face went from concerned to amused.

"Honey, to answer your first question, I have known Little Lucius since he was a boy. I used to babysit him when he was young and his parents were busy. As for your second question, I don't know the answer yet, why don't you join us in the living room and we can both find out," she smiled and headed back towards the door.

Mumbling to myself, I walked out of the kitchen to join everyone in the other room. Lucius and Malfoy were sitting on the couch across from Nana; whom was sitting in her rocking chair. I sat next to Nana on the La-Z-Boy that I loved. We sat in silence for a few minutes, everyone seeming uncomfortable to break the silence. Nana finally decided she was sick of the quiet.

"So Lucius, as much as I'm hoping this is a purely social visit, I have a feeling it isn't. What do you need my help with little one?"

"I'm not so little anymore Mary, but…" Nana cut him off.

"You'll always be little to me Lucius, there is no point trying to fight it," she laughed her melodic laugh. I was watching Mr. Malfoy and I thought I saw him smile for a minute, but when he saw me watching, he glared.

"Anyways, you're right; this isn't just a social visit. What I need to tell you has to be kept in complete confidence, therefore you're _**granddaughter **_is going to have to leave the room," he sneered in my direction.

"Lucius, there is no need for that, but if it is your request, then all you have to do is ask politely," she turned to me, "Mel, would you mind going to wait in your room? I promise we won't be long. Young Draco can join you if you want."

I looked at Draco quickly and then back at Nana with a shocked expression.

"Sure, I'll be in my room, _**Draco **_can come if he would like," I said, not expecting him to want to join me. To my utter surprise and horror, Malfoy stood up.

"I would love to join you Melanie."

I stood up and walked over to my room, trying to close the door before he got there, but I was too slow. Before I could completely close the door, his foot stopped me. He pushed the door open as I backed up and sat on my bed.

"Alright, spill Malfoy, what are you doing here? Come to torture me out of school too?" I focused all my hate towards him in my glare. Doing something I never thought I'd see, he flinched. Like visibly flinched away from me. _I didn't mean to scare him_, I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really confused as to why you're here," I told him, trying to show that I was legitimately sorry.

"Well first of all, I didn't know you even lived here; so no, I'm not here to 'torture' you. Second I'm here for reason that I can't discuss," he looked away, as if afraid to look me in the eyes.

"What do you mean you 'can't discuss'? Just tell me why you're here!"

"You really don't want to know," again, he still didn't look me in the eyes.

I slowly lifted my hands, place them on his cheeks. Carefully, I turned his head so he had to look at me.

"Draco, please, tell me why you're here," I asked him in my calmest voice. He looked me dead in the eyes

"Protection."


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

RECAP:

"Draco, please, tell me why you're here," I asked him in my calmest voice. He looked me dead in the eyes.

"Protection."

_**Chapter 4**_

"Protection? What do you mean?"

"I… I can't say anymore, I've already said too much," he stood up and started pacing back and forth in my little room.

I didn't try to get him to confess anything again. Instead I watched him pace. I might not have been a big fan of Malfoy, but I could tell that something was really bothering him.

"You know you can talk to me if you need to right? We may not be the best of friends, but I'm, always here for you to talk to," I smiled at him. Instead of the scowl I thought I was gonna get, he smiled again.

"Thanks Mel, but I don't want to bring you into this mess," he started pacing again.

_OMG he just called Mel, that's a first! And his smile, swoon! Wait, this is still Malfoy, I have to stop thinking this stuff!_

"Well seeing as you're looking for this _**protection**_ at my house, it seems as though I'm already a part of this so called _**mess**_."

He stopped for just a second to stare at me in shock, and then went right back to his nervous walk. Finally fed up of this game of 'guess what I'm thinking', I stood up and stopped right in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Okay, first of all, stop with the pacing, you're making me nervous! Second, either you can tell me what is going on, or you can get the heck outta my room and go join the adults, because I am so sick of this stupid game. You have 5 seconds, so start talking."

"I can't! Yes you are right about already being involved, but the less you know the safer you are! Why can't you just accept that! Geez!"

"Why can't I accept it? Because I think its total nonsense! I think you just don't want to tell me because you know that it's bugging me, and you just want to torment me, that's why! This is absolutely ridiculous!" Then an idea popped into my head, "well if you don't want to give me answers, then I will just have to go to the source."

I ran out of the room towards the living room. I say that Nana and Mr. Malfoy were still talking. Nana looked horrified, while Mr. Malfoy looked, well, scared. _Not something I would've imagined possible._

Without thinking of the consequences, I hid in the kitchen, carefully trying not to make a sound as to not be caught. After a minute, I was able to make out their voices.

"Lucius, I understand that you want me to protect Draco, but to do that I have to know what I'm protecting him from," Nana was trying to get the same information I had been trying to get from Malfoy.

"Mary, I know you want to know, but I can't tell you for your own protection. All that I can tell is that he needs protection from someone who is greatly feared in our world. Draco failed in a mission and is now on a hit list. I know I have messed up my life, but I regret trying to involve Draco in my endeavours. I wish I could take it back and protect him before it got far enough that it may cost him his life."

I never thought that Lucius Malfoy would be the kind of man to cry. And even though I couldn't see his face, I could hear it in his voice. _All those years Malfoy complained that his father didn't love him, when he just didn't know how to show it._

Before I could disappear back into my room, Nana came into the kitchen, surprised to see me.

"Melanie Knight, have you been listening to our conversation? I thought I told you to go to your room." Nana only ever used my full name when she was really mad, so she must have been really pissed.

"Umm… no, I just came to get a glass of water. I was just heading back to my room," I lied, and luckily, she believed me.

"Oh, alright then, I apologize for jumping to conclusions," she smiled and headed back into the living room with some tissue and a glass of water.

Not wanted to get caught again, I headed back to my room. As I closed the door, I heard someone clear their throat. _Damn, forgot he was in here._

"Hey, I just went to get a drink," I gave him a nervous smile.

"Sure," he didn't believe me, "so did you get any info from my father?"

_Crap, he knows what I was up to, I can't let him know. _When he mentioned his father, I remembered what he had said.** "… All that I can tell is that he needs protection from someone who is greatly feared in our world…"**

"OhMyGosh! You're hiding from Voldemort!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

RECAP:

"OhMyGosh! You're hiding from Voldemort!"

_**Chapter 5**_

Malfoy jumped off the bed and slapped his hands in front of my mouth.

"Could you keep it down! You are so loud! If my father hears you he's gonna know that you were listening."

"Mmm mm mmm," I tried to mumble into his hand. He moved his hand and let me speak, "How would he know I was listening to him? Maybe you told me."

"I couldn't have told you because I made an unbreakable vow never to tell."

_An unbreakable vow! This must be really really bad._

"Wow, it must be really serious," I said calmly, but inside I was starting to panic.

"You have no idea," he looked down, staring at the floor, "so… what all did you hear my father say?"

"Well…" I wasn't sure what I was supposed to tell him. Would he get mad if I said too much? I'd seen Malfoy mad before, and it definitely wasn't something I wanted to experience again. As if he could read my mind, he answered my questions.

"First, I promise I won't get mad, no matter what you say. Second, I can't read minds; it was just really evident on your face that you were afraid to answer." He smiled his perfect smile, making me weak in the knees.

"Okay, well he said that you had failed a mission and that you were now on some sort of hit list. I never thought I'd ever hear your dad sound worried or scared," I remembered the soft tone he used when he talked about Draco.

"Was there anything else?"

I wondered if I should mention the rest, "No, that's it."

"Alright, well that's all you're gonna get, unless my father decides to tell more, but I really doubt that."

Before I could say anything, Nana came into the room.

"Mel, Draco, if you could both join us in the living room."

We walked out into the living room to see Mr. Malfoy standing by the window, staring into space. He turned to acknowledge us.

"Everyone sit so we can explain what's going to happen."

Malfoy looked confused, but I'm guessing we both were. After we sat down, Mr. Malfoy began to explain.

"So Draco, with how things have been going home, I have decided that it is no longer wise to keep you there."

"What do you mean? You're kicking me out," Malfoy jumped out of his seat.

"No, I am not kicking you out; I'm having you stay somewhere safer. As I was saying, you are going to be staying here with Mary for the rest of the summer."

"WHAT!" we both yelled. I stared at him in disbelief, while Malfoy looked at him with what seemed like betrayal. Malfoy spoke first.

"You are leaving me here with the freak and her filthy muggle grandmother! What have I done to deserve this?"

I turned to glare at him. This was one of those times I wished I had laser beams coming outta my eyes like Cyclops.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY GRANDMOTHER THAT! AND I'M NOT THE FREAK, YOU ARE YOU POMPOUS PRAT!"

Nana stood and put her hands on my shoulders, quietly telling me to calm down. Eventually I cooled down enough to sit and just glare at him. Thinking he would bitch back at me, I was surprised when it was his father who spoke.

"Ms. Knight, I don't think the name calling is appropriate," he turned to his son, "And Draco, you will never refer to Mary as filthy. She may be a muggle, but she is one of the most amazing people I have ever met. You will treat her with the utmost respect."

I gawked at Mr. Malfoy while Malfoy just mumbled quietly to himself.

"Now that we have that settled, we will be leaving Draco. You are to come home with me and pack all your things, you will be returning here tonight," Mr. Malfoy stood and headed towards the door, "Thank you again for doing this for me. I greatly appreciate it."

"It's my pleasure to help you Lucius," she turned to Malfoy, "Draco, we will be having dinner at 6 o'clock sharp if you would like to join us."

"Umm… sure, whatever," he turned and walked out the door.

After Nana said goodbye to Mr. Malfoy, she closed the door and headed to the kitchen to start supper. I went and joined her.

"What is going on? Is this some sort of sick joke!"

"No honey, it's not a joke. Lucius has asked me for a favour, and I am helping him. Draco _**will**_ be staying with us for some time and you are to be nice!" she scowled at me.

"I'll be nice if he is," I told her. _Not that that will ever happen._


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

RECAP:

"I'll be nice if he is," I told her. _Not that that will ever happen._

**Chapter 6**

I was lying on my bed when I heard Nana call me down for supper. I turned off my radio and walked towards the kitchen. When I got there, I saw Malfoy sitting in my spot.

"Excuse me, that's my seat."

"Oh really? Is your name on it?" he turned towards me and smirked.

"As a matter of fact, it is," I showed him the back of the chair where I had carved my name.

My mom and dad had always played with me and tried to steal my spot, so I eventually carved my name in it, claiming it as MY seat.

"You actually carved your name in the chair! That is too funny," he laughed. It wasn't his usual laugh. Just like earlier when he had given me a genuine smile, this was a genuine laugh. I couldn't help but start laughing too.

"Alright you two, let's get dinner started," Nana walked in with a casserole dish. We both looked at each other and continued laughing. We eventually calmed down enough to eat, Malfoy getting up and switching seats while quietly chuckling to himself.

* * *

"That was really good Mrs. Knight," he said after finishing his meal.

"Thank you Draco, and please, call me Mary or Nana; Mrs. Knight makes me feel old," she smiled.

"Alright… Mary," he said embarrassed.

I got up and started collecting all the dishes. I brought what I could to the kitchen, but when I turned around I walked into Malfoy. He dropped all the dishes he was carrying, the food flying everywhere.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I bent down to pick up the bits of plate. Before I could realize he wasn't on his hands and knees helping, I saw all the bits of plate flying into the garbage can.

"See, much simpler than getting dirt," he smirked.

"You can't use magic here! Nana is a muggle, therefore we can't go magic in front of her!" I scolded him.

"Relax, that's only if you're under 17. Guessing from your reaction, you're still 16. Well I'm not, so I can use all the magic I want."

"Well whoop-dee-doo, aren't we mister cocky."

"You're just jealous."

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

"You so are."

"FINE! Use all the magic you want, you can even do the freakin dishes if you want! Using your stupid freakin magic!" I stormed off to my room. I sat on my bed, thinking for a long time.

_What the heck is going on? He was so nice at dinner. I mean, we were even laughing! Something weird is going on. And then he had the nerve to rub in the fact that he is allowed to use magic, and I can't for another 4 months!_

Just as I was getting up to check the time, there was a knock at my door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me," Malfoy answered through the door, "may I come in?"

_It's almost 9, what the heck does he want now? _

"Yeah, whatever."

Slowly my door opened. Malfoy carefully peered into my room, staring at me intently.

_Maybe he thinks I'm gonna throw something at him_; I smiled to myself, considering the idea. Eventually he completely opened the door and came in to sit next to me on the bed.

"About earlier, I'm sorry."

I stared at him in shock. Draco Malfoy had just apologized to me, this was really getting weird.

"I didn't realize that you weren't of age. I shouldn't have acted like that," he smiled towards me, "when is your birthday anyway, if you don't mind me asking?"

I continued to stare at him. Finally, I realized he was asking me a question.

"Oh, umm… my birthday is August 1st. When was yours?" I asked to be polite.

"Mine was June 5th."

We sat their quietly for a few minutes, neither willing to break the silence. After about 5 minutes, he looked at the clock and stood up.

"Well its past 9:30, so I'm gonna head off to my room. Good night Melanie," he smiled and left the room.

"Good night... Draco," I said to the door.

* * *

I sat on my bed for another few minutes, thinking about everything that had just happened. After a while I looked up at the clock and realized it was already after 11.

_Well, I guess everything will still be here tomorrow. _

I got ready for bed and climbed back into bed, hoping for a nice, relaxing evening. Boy was I in for a rude awakening.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter and anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

RECAP:

I got ready for bed and climbed back into bed, hoping for a nice, relaxing evening. Boy, was I in for a rude awakening.

**Chapter 7**

_I was running through the woods. I wasn't sure who I was running from or where I was running to, just that I was running. I went as fast as my legs could carry me. _

_Suddenly, I whacked into something hard, falling backwards. I looked up to see Draco Malfoy staring down at me._

"_Come on! We have to get out of here before they find us!" He pulled me to my feet and we were off again. _

_As we ran through the forest, I could hear people chasing us. They were getting closer._

_All of a sudden, the tree next to us blew up. _

"_Get down!" Malfoy shoved me to the ground, draping his body over mine to protect me. _

"_We can see you children! Let's stop these foolish games. Young Malfoy, you have made a mistake, but I am willing to forgive you if you just give me the Potter girl," sneered a nasally voice. _

"_NEVER! You will never have her, I won't let you!" Malfoy screamed back._

_As the figures came into view, I was able to distinguish a few. I could see Bellatrix and Snape standing behind a snake-looking creature. I knew who it was but my lips couldn't form the words._

"_Fine, if that is what you wish," Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Malfoy, "Avada Kadavra!"_

"_NOOO!" I screamed._

* * *

I jerked up in bed, looking around frantically. Malfoy came barging into the room.

"What's wrong? What's going on?"

I stared at him, tears forming in my eyes. He walked over to my bed and knelt on the floor in front of me.

"Mel? Melanie, look at me, it was just a dream, it wasn't real."

When I didn't look at him, he put his hands on my face and turned my to face him. I could see the fear in his silver eyes, the pain. Looking in his eyes, I thought about the nightmare again and started to cry harder. He got up on the bed and pulled to his chest.

"Shh, its okay, I've got you. Nothing is gonna happen."

We sat like that for a while, rocking back and forth, him comforting me. Eventually I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, cuddled up against something warm. I didn't want to move, that is, until I felt it move beneath me. I looked up to see Malfoy lying in my bed, arms wrapped around my waist, holding me to him. I jumped up, shoving his arms away. He woke with a surprised look on his face.

"Huh? What's going on, where am I?" he was still half asleep.

_He's kinda cute when he's all groggy like this. NO! I can't be thinking that!_

"What the hell are you doing in my room Malfoy? Let alone my bed!"

"What, oh, guess I fell asleep."

"That doesn't explain what you're doing in my bed!"

"Well, I came in last night because you were screaming. When I got here you started crying. I was sitting on the bed comforting you when you fell asleep. I just didn't have it in me to move you, so I lay down and fell asleep I guess."

I watched him carefully, looking for a sign that he was lying. As I watched him, last night came rushing back; the nightmare, him running in, all of it. I felt like the wind had just been knocked out of me. I started to fall, but Malfoy jumped off the bed and caught me.

"Hey, you okay? Melanie?" he asked my, his voice full of worry.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I crawled out of his arms and backed myself into the wall.

_I can't let him get close, if that dream was real, then if we get close it will kill him._

"Can you just get out, please?"

"Mel…" he crept forward.

"NO! Just get out! NOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

A look of disappointment and hurt washed across his face. He didn't say anything, just got up and left. I watched the door; part of me hoping he would come back, the other part glad he was gone.

I tried to clear my thoughts, tears falling down my face.

_Oh my god, what am I gonna do? I can't do this!_ My soft cries turning to sobs. _I need help. _


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter and anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

RECAP:

_Oh my god, what am I gonna do? I can't do this!_ My soft cries turning to sobs. _I need help! _

_**Chapter 8  
**_

It didn't take me long to figure out who could help me. I sat at my desk writing her a letter.

_Mione,_

_How is your summer going? Mine's was going ok but something came up. I can't tell you in this letter but I really need your help. You're my best girl friend Mione; we have been through a lot together. I hope you don't freak out when I tell you what's wrong. Let me know if you can come by soon. Don't tell the boys that you're coming, they might worry and come too, but I can't have them here yet, not until I figure out how to fix things. Hope to hear from you soon _

_Mel (L)_

I tied the letter to Angel's foot (my snowy owl) and sent her on her way.

_Hope this is the right thing to do._

* * *

I stayed in my room for the next few days, only coming out for food and bathroom. Every time I came out Malfoy and Nana would ask me what was wrong, but I just ignored them. On the third day, I saw Angel flying towards the window and jumped up to meet her.

"Melanie, what is that letter? Why have you been moping around all the time, it's been three days honey. Please talk to me," Nana begged. I looked up at her, acknowledging her for the first time in days.

"I'm sorry Nana; I didn't mean to make you worry. I can't talk now though; I have to write back to someone."

Before she could argue back or stop me, I turned and ran up to my room. Just before I got to my room, I noticed that the door was slightly open.

_I so don't have time for this right now._

I pushed it open to see him sitting at my desk going through my stuff.

"What are you doing?"

He spun around quickly, his shocked face showing that he hadn't thought he was gonna get caught.

"I'm, uhh, I'm…. looking for you," he smiled, hoping I would believe him.

"Really, well you knew I was in the kitchen so why would you have come up to my room?" I glared at him. "What. Do. You. Want. Malfoy"

"I just wanted to talk to you. You've been acting really strange ever since that night. I just want to know what I did wrong, I -"

"You didn't do anything wrong, it was just, I was surprised, that's all," I really hoped he would let it go.

"It's more than that," damn, "because otherwise you wouldn't still be acting like this."

_If we keep going like this, he is eventually gonna figure it out._

"Malfoy, it's nothing okay? Can you please leave; I have a letter to answer."

He finally saw the letter in my hand and started interrogating me about it.

"Who is that from? What did you tell them? Do they know I'm here?" he grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me.

"It's from no one! It's none of your business, it doesn't concern you!"

"If you told anyone that I'm here, I'm gonna kill you!" He glared at me. The saying 'if looks could kill' came to my mind. Then he turned and stomped out the door, slamming it in the process.

_What a pain in the ass! But at least I'm finally alone. _

I opened the letter and read her response.

_Hey Mel,_

_My summer is going good so far. You're my best girl friend too . What do you mean something come up. Missy, if you are hiding something major I'm so gonna kick your butt. I will be there tomorrow morning at 10, and you are gonna spill everything. I won' tell the guys right away, but if these is serious, I'm gonna have to tell them Mel. We all worry about you and I don't think they would like the idea of being left out. They are a little overprotective of us, if you hadn't noticed . I'm gonna arrive my floo at exactly 10, so be ready for me. Would it be too much to ask to have some of your Nana's amazing cookies? Can't wait to see!_

_Mione (L)_

_She is coming so soon! I expected to have at least a few days to tell Nana and Malfoy. _

There was a knock on the door and Nana peered in. Malfoy was right behind her.

"Mel, I don't want you to think that I am trying to intrude in your life, but I need you to tell me who you wrote to and what you told them, especially if there is anything involving Draco. That could put us all in danger Melanie," she watched me carefully; probably hoping I wouldn't explode at her like I did Malfoy.

"Nana, I promise there was nothing about _**Draco **_in it. I wrote to Hermione, that's all," I smiled a convincingly.

"Oh, okay honey. Well that's good then, how is she doing?"

"Well, umm, she's okay…."

Malfoy heard me hesitation.

"What else?" he demanded.

"Well, she's kinda coming over tomorrow morning for a visit," I bit my lip.

"WHAT!" they both yelled, Nana in surprise, Malfoy in anger.

"Umm, yeah, and she was wondering if you could make your special cookies Nana," I said, hoping to lighten the mood. It worked on Nana.

"Oh, of course dear! Anything for Miss. Hermione," she smiled and left the room to start her baking.

Malfoy stood in the doorway glaring at me. _Well crap, not exactly how I wanted to tell them._


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter and anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

RECAP:

Malfoy stood in the doorway glaring at me. _Well crap, not exactly how I wanted to tell them._

_**Chapter 9**_

We both continued to stand there awkwardly, him glaring, and me avoiding looking him in the face. He was the one to finally break the uncomfortable silence.

"You invited the mudblood here? Did you tell her I was here?"

"First of all, don't call her that. Her name is Hermione and she is an amazing witch, better than you could ever hope to be! Second, no I didn't tell her you were here, she would freak out!"

"She would freak out! What about me, I'm freaking out and you don't seem to care!"

"She is my friend Malfoy and I am not going to ignore my friends because of you."

"I didn't say you had to ignore them, I just don't think you should be inviting them here! If people know where I am, HE will find out and come to kill me. And trust me when I say, that he will kill you and your grandmother without a second thought about it!" he stormed out of the room.

I slowly sat on my bed, still digesting everything that he had just said. I guess I hadn't thought of the consequences of someone finding out about him.

_I just won't let her find out; I will pretend I'm talking about someone else._

I didn't want to lie to her, but I also didn't want to put Nana in danger, no matter what was going on between Malfoy and I.

* * *

The next morning I told Malfoy about my plan.

"So while she is here, you can just stay downstairs or something. I won't tell here about you, and she won't see you, so she won't know."

"Fine, but you are so going to owe me!"

"Owe you for what! It's my home, I'm allowed to invite anyone I want, regardless if you like them or not!"

I walked back upstairs and told Nana that I was going to wait for Hermione. Me being me, I totally forgot to tell Nana two very important details about the day:

1) I forgot to tell her what time Hermione was coming, and

2) I forgot to tell her that Malfoy was going to be hiding downstairs for the day, BIG mistake.

* * *

Just as the clock chimed, signalling it was exactly 10 o'clock, the fire place lit up and Hermione stepped out. I jumped up and gave her a big hug.

"I missed you Mione! It seems like it's been forever!"

"I missed you too Mel, and it has only been a few weeks you crazy girl!"

We both laughed at that. We walked up to my room to do our chit-chatting.

"So tell me what's wrong Mel, I was really worried when I got your letter."

"Well it was a few nights ago," this was going to be the hard part, getting the story across without reviling Malfoy, "this man came by the house and was talking to Nana. His son was in danger and he wanted Nana to help protect him. Nana had known the man for years, so she said yes. The boy came by the house and we started to talk. Later that night I had a nightmare. I dreamt I was running in the forest with him, someone was chasing us. The people chasing us told him that if he gave me to them, he would be unharmed. But he didn't, and they killed him. I woke up screaming and he came into my room to see what was wrong. I fell asleep and woke up the next day in his arms. I was so confused, it was weird, but in a way I liked it. But then I started yelling at him. Hermione, What am I supposed to do?"

She stared at me in silence, shock all over her face.

"Well first off, who is this boy?"

I had a feeling she was gonna ask that so I had come up with a fake name, but before I could tell her, Nana came running into the room.

"Melanie, have you seen Draco! I can't find him anywhere, I'm so worried!"

_DAMN IT!_

I looked at Hermione and then back at Nana. Nana's eyes flashed with surprise and then guilt.

"Oh, Hermione, I didn't realize you were already here. Never mind what I said girls, I'm just going crazy," she laughed nervously.

I continued to watch Hermione, really hoping she hadn't noticed that Nana had said Draco. But today was definitely not my lucky day so far as her expression changed to surprise and understanding.

"Draco, as in Draco Malfoy! MELANIE KNIGHT, ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT FREAKING DRACO MALFOY!"

_SHIT, now she knows, Malfoy is going to kill me!_

"Well… kinda, yeah," I said to the floor, afraid to look up at her.

She must have realized that I was scared of her reaction because she let out a sigh and started talking in a much calmer voice.

"I'm sorry Mel, I didn't mean to freak out on you, it's just surprising, that's all. I promise I won't freak out again, even if it is about Malfoy."

I finally looked up and she smiled. I hugged her so tight I thought I was gonna squeeze her to death.

"Okay, Mel you're killing me here," I let her go and laughed, "so try telling me the dream again, now that I know who we are talking about."

"Well we are running through the woods, Voldemort and his death eaters are chasing us. We are surrounded and Voldemort tells Malfoy to 'give him the Potter girl', but Malfoy says no, and Voldemort kills him."

"Okay… wait, did you say that Voldemort wanted Malfoy to give him 'the Potter girl'?"

I stared at her in confusion, "Yeah, he did."

Now I was confused, Harry didn't have a sister, he was an only child, right?

"Maybe you heard wrong, because as far as I know, Harry doesn't have any siblings."

"I think we need to talk to McGonagall about this."

"I think you may be right."

* * *

We sent a letter to Professor McGonagall telling her we had to see her immediately, that it was very important. Within an hour we had a response.

_Hi Girls,_

_I will be there by floo at noon. We have a lot to discuss. I have also asked for Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley to be present._

_All the best,_

_Headmistress McGonagall_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

I decided it was time to tell Malfoy of everything that was happening.

* * *

I went downstairs and saw him sitting on the couch looking bored. It was kinda cute. I coughed loudly to announce that I was there, because he hadn't seen me yet.

"Can I come up, is the mudblood finally gone?"

"First of all, DON"T CALL HER THAT! Second, no she isn't gone, but, umm…"

He looked up, his expression full of surprise and anger.

"YOU TOLD HER!"

"I didn't tell her, Nana accidentally mentioned you and she figured it out, but she isn't going to do anything so RELAX!"

"Then why are you down here?"

"Well Professor McGonagall is coming to discuss some stuff and I thought it would be a good idea for you to be there."

"Great, so you want me to expose myself to even more people, perfect! Who else is coming, just her?"

"Umm, actually, there is going to be her, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Nana and myself," I looked at the floor again. _This isn't going well so far._

"WHAT! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED BY TELLING ALL THESE PEOPLE?"

"I haven't told any of them, but they are going to figure it out! Besides, we can trust them with this, they aren't going to tell anyone!"

"And how can you be so sure!"

"They are my friends Malfoy, and I trust them with my life!"

"Fine, whatever, I'm staying down here though. Nothing could be important enough that you need me to be there for."

"Actually, you're going to be the main topic, so you're going to want to be there."

"Why is that?"

"Because… I had a dream you were going to die."


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter and anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

RECAP:

"Because… I had a dream you were going to die."

_**Chapter 10**_

He stared at me in shock.

"What the hell do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"Malfoy, I know that was kinda sudden, it's not how I wanted to tell you, but I'd rather not explain right now, if you don't mind."

"If I don't mind! You tell me you have a dream I'm going to die and don't want to explain to me? ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"I'm not crazy; I just don't want to keep explaining it to people. I'm going to be telling the others about it when they get here. If you want an explanation, then you can join us UPSTAIRS!"

I ran upstairs not waiting for an answer.

_GOD! He drives me bonkers!_

"Mel? Meeellll? MELANIE!"

I turned and saw Mione staring at me with an amused expression.

"You okay? I've been calling you for the last 5 minutes and you didn't answer me."

"Oh, sorry, I was in my own little world again," I smiled.

"Dang, wish I could see it, must be nice seeing as you're always there!" we laughed.

"So you were looking for me, what's up?"

"Oh right, they're all here. Everyone is sitting in the living room."

"Alrighty then, let's go."

_This is gonna be fun, NOT!_

* * *

I walked into the living room to see Harry, Ron and Mione sitting on the long sofa. Nana was sitting in her chair and Professor McGonagall was on the Lazy-boy.

"Hey everyone," I smiled and waved. Harry and Ron both got up and gave me a hug.

"Hey Mel, so what's wrong, it was really weird having Professor McGonagall ask us to come here. You're okay right?" Harry asked. Now that I really pay attention, he does have a sort of 'big brother' tone.

"Yes, I'm fine Harry," _for now,_ "but there is something that I want to talk to everyone about."

"Mel, are you sure about this?" Mione asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure Mione. I don't wanna keep secrets from you guys, and I want answers from others of you," I looked at Professor McGonagall. For some reason, I had a feeling she knew what I was talking about.

"Okay, so to start…" before I could begin my story, Angel flew into the room and dropped a letter on my lap, "hang on a second, I'll be right back." I walked into the kitchen and saw Malfoy standing there.

"What do you want now Malfoy?"

"I want to join us guys, but I figured if I just walked in, people would freak out."

"Oh, right, hadn't thought of that. Alright, umm, give me 5 minutes and I'll call you in. I'm just gonna try to prepare them for you. But just in case, have your wand ready."

I walked back to the living room, all eyes on me.

"So as I was saying, before I can start my story, there is someone else that wants to join us," I looked specifically at Harry and Ron for the next part, "and no matter who it is, you have to promise me that you won't attack them, okay?"

They looked at each other and back at me.

"Why you looking at us?" They asked together.

"Because I know you two, and I know that you won't like this particular person. Do you promise me no matter what? If either of you DO attack him, I will not hesitate to stop you," I looked at Nana, "You should go into the other room, just in case these dumb dumbs decide to use magic, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Alright Mel Bell, but he is alright with this right? No one is supposed to know and I don't want you to be forcing this on him."

"No, he is the one that wants to come, but I can't be sure of what people's reactions will be. I'll come get you when the worst is over."

She got up and left the room.

"So are you going to tell us yet?" The boys were getting impatient.

"Not until you promise me you won't attack him."

After a few seconds of hesitation, they looked at Mione.

"Is it really that bad?" Ron asked.

"It's not bad, just really surprising. And she is right, knowing you two, you will attack him and get yourselves in trouble, so just hurry up and promise so we can get to the important stuff."

"Fine, we promise," they both sighed.

"Good," I turned towards the kitchen, "you can come in now."

Everyone stared at the door as Malfoy walked out. I could see he had his wand out, but he didn't have it raised. The guy's eyes almost popped out of their heads. They both jumped up with their wands raised. Malfoy stopped in his tracks.

"MALFOY! What the hell are you doing here? Get out before I hex you into the next century!" Harry yelled at him.

I jumped out of my seat and put myself right between Malfoy and the guys.

"Melanie Knight, get out of the way now!" Harry screamed at me.

"NO! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T!"

"I DON' CARE WHAT I PROMISED, HE IS A DEATH EATER!"

"YOU CAN'T HURT HIM! STOP IT HARRY!"

"MELANIE GET OUT OF THE WAY, I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU, BUT I WILL IF I HAVE TO!"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE HARM YOUR OWN SISTER!"

That froze them all in their spots. Everyone stared at me in shock, except Mione. Professor McGonagall was the first to break the silence.

"Ms. Knight, how do you know about that?"

I looked over at her.

"So I'm right, aren't i? If I'm right, shouldn't you be calling me Ms. Potter," I said angrily.

"I apologize, it has come to be a habit of calling you Ms. Knight for the last 17 years. But you have yet to answer my question, how do you know about this?"

Harry finally unfroze and turned to the professor.

"Before she explains, would you mind explaining how I have had a sister for the last 17 years and NO ONE TOLD ME?"

"Alright, I will explain, but afterwards, you will have to explain your reason for calling me here."

"Deal."

We all sat down again, when I finally realized that Malfoy was still standing in the kitchen doorway in shock. I got up and walked over to him. I decided to try and be nice, seeing as he was in shock.

"Draco, come sit with me on the couch," I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the couch. He just stared into space the whole time.

"So you know that you two were born a day apart correct?" Professor McGonagall started.

We looked at each other, "Umm, yeah, but we never really thought anything of it."

"Well Mr. Potter, you were born at 11:58 pm, July 31st. Ms. Potter, you were born 5 minutes later, at 12:03 am, August 1st. You are twins."

We looked at each other and smiled.

"Twins, well that explains a lot," Ron and Mione commented. We all laughed.

"What happened the night Voldemort attacked me? Why doesn't Melanie have a scar?" Harry asked.

When Voldemort's name was mentioned, Malfoy snapped back to reality.

"Well, Melanie was with the Knight's that evening, playing with their daughter. She died a few months later from a tumour. She and Melanie were great friends. But anyway, when Dumbledore showed up at their door, they knew something was wrong. He told them what had happened and asked if they could take Melanie in. They of course agreed, and when their own daughter died, they were glad that they still had a child to keep them sane. Dumbledore thought it would be safer for Melanie of she didn't know she was a Potter until she came of age."

"So who knows that Melanie is really a Potter?" Mione asked.

"Well, only Dumbledore, Mrs. Knight, and I knew. Besides you children now of course. But the world mustn't find out, or Melanie will be in even greater danger."

Everyone was very quiet for a few minutes, digesting everything. Malfoy broke the silence, surprisingly.

"So now that we have that figured out, can you tell me what any of this has to do with me now?"

I looked up and noticed everyone was watching me intently. Then I remembered that I was supposed to tell them about my nightmare.

"OH! Right," I went to get Nana and when we got back, I retold my dream, giving every detail.

* * *

Once I was finished, everyone was silent. It was already 10 o'clock.

_Wow, I'm definitely gonna need a good night's sleep after today._

"So obviously he is going to find out I'm a Potter somehow. We won't be able to stop it. The only thing we can really do is try to figure out why he wants me so bad so that we can stop him from killing Malfoy."

"I suppose you are right Ms. Potter. We are just going to have to stay put and try to figure it out," McGonagall said, "you and Mr. Malfoy are going to have to stay in the muggle world until school starts. When the year does begin, we will have people keeping a close eye on you both to help protect you. Does this sound reasonable?"

Malfoy glanced at me and gave a little smile.

"Sounds good professor."

"Well now that everything is settled, I have to get back to the school. I will see you all in 2 months when the school year begins," she stood and apparated.

Once she was gone, I stood up.

"Well, I'm going to bed because I definitely need some sleep after all this."

"Hang on a minute Mel," Harry stopped me, "don't you want to talk? About anything?" he looked pointedly at Malfoy.

"I do, but not right now. I'm beyond exhausted. But we can talk tomorrow or something."

"Alright," Mione said, stepping in, "we will be at the Burrows if you need us. Night Mel, Malfoy."

All three of them gave me a hug and apparated to the Burrows; well Harry had to side-apparate because we weren't of age yet. Once they were gone I headed to my room.

"Melanie, hang on," I turned to see Malfoy walking towards me, "thank you for earlier."

I was confused and surprised, which seemed to happen a lot around Malfoy now a days.

"For what?"

"For protecting me from them earlier, and for trying to keep me safe."

"Umm, you're welcome," _I guess._

"Well, I'll see you in the morning. Good night," he kissed my cheek and walked away.

I stood there in shock, holding my cheek, "night."


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter and anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

RECAP:

I stood there holding my cheek, "night."

_**Chapter 11**_

The month of July went by without a hitch.

Draco and I were getting along much better now. Harry insisted on sending a letter once a week to make sure Draco wasn't causing trouble. The gang had come over a few times. Mione was starting to warm up to him, but Harry and Ron still didn't trust him at all, Harry especially. Now that he knew he was my big brother, he was certainly making up for the last 17 years that he had missed.

It was July 31st, and the gang was throwing a little party for Harry and I. We couldn't invite anyone because of Draco, but we were going to celebrate with everyone from school once the year began.

Draco and I were sitting outside by the pool while the others were inside. I think Ron was distracting Harry, while Nana and Mione made dinner. It was around 3, so it was really hot.

"What do you think they are making for dinner?" I asked Draco.

"Oh, I know, but I'm not allowed to tell," he grinned back. I jumped out of my seat.

"Not far! Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top will you tell me?" I gave him my puppy dog eyes.

"Aww Mel, don't do the puppy dog eyes, please! I would tell but 'll get in trouble with Hermione and Mrs. Knight," he groaned. He stood up. We were really close to the edge of the pool.

I leaned in closer to him, "please?" I looked up at him from under my lashes.

I guess I must have surprised him by being so close because he took a step back. Not realizing the pool was so close, he started to fall backwards. He reached his arm out to grab me and accidently pulled me into the pool with him.

"AHHH!"

We fell into the pool, water splashing all over the deck. When we surfaced, I saw everyone standing on the deck.

_They must have heard me scream._

Nana and Mione were laughing, whereas Harry and Ron looked furious, which I didn't understand at all. I saw Draco getting out of the pool and swan over to him.

"No way mister, you pulled me in here, there is no way I'm letting you get away so easily!"

I pulled him back into the water and dunked him. Laughing, I climbed out before he could pull me back in. Once I was out I started shivering. Harry came over with a towel.

"What the hell happened? We heard you scream, did he do something?"

"Harry chill! He tripped, that's all. He tried to grab me for support and I fell in with him, it's no big deal!"

"Fine, I'll be inside," he turned and stomped back to the house, Ron followed.

Nana and Mione had finally stopped laughing.

"We will be inside sweetheart, don't be too much trouble," Nana smiled and she and Mione went back to the kitchen.

I heard Draco climbing out of the pool and spun to see him shivering too.

"Here, take this," I wrapped my towel around him.

Before I could back up, he put his arm around my waist and wrapped us both in the towel.

"We can share, that way you won't be cold either," he grinned.

I was hyper-aware of his arm wrapped around me. I noticed that he was slowly leaning down to me, and I was slowly standing on my toes. Our lips were millimeters from each other when I heard someone clear their throat.

We broke apart and I saw Harry standing there with a look of anger and hatred written all over his face.

_CRAP!_

"Dinner's ready Melanie," he went back to the house.

"Harry, wait!" he didn't turn, just kept walking.

"Melanie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything, I don't know what I was thinking," Draco stuttered.

"You didn't mean it? So what you're telling me is that it was a mistake what you just did?" my voice was getting louder.

"No no! I didn't mean it like that, I just…"

"Never mind _**Malfoy**_, I know what you meant, just forget it."

I walked back to the house, trying not to cry.

_It's just Malfoy, so why do I feel like this?_

I ran past Mione, heading to my room. I slammed the door shut and lay on the bed, tears flowing freely down my face. I could hear Harry and Mione talking just outside the door.

"Hermione, what's wrong with her? If he did anything I'm gonna kill him!"

"Harry, let me talk to her before you do anything drastic."

"No, Mione, I'm gonna talk to her, I'm her brother!"

"And I'm her best friend! She needs a friend right now, not an overprotective big brother. Let me talk to her and she will talk to you when she is ready."

"Fine, but hurry up!"

I heard Harry's steps fade down the hallway as Mione opened my door and peered in. She walked across the room and sat next to me on the bed.

"Hey, what happened Mel? You guys seemed so happy by the pool."

"He is such a jerk!"

"Why?"

I sat up and faced her.

"When we got outta the pool, I gave him my towel. Instead of accepting it quietly, he pulled me to him, saying 'we could share'. We were just about to kiss when Harry came out. After he left, Malfoy kept saying he shouldn't have done that, that it was a mistake!" I started to cry again.

"You almost kissed, and then he said it was a mistake? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure!" I sobbed, "how could he say that!"

"Mel, maybe you heard him wrong, maybe that's not what he meant."

Before I could answer, I heard steps coming down the hall fast, and then there was yelling outside my door.

"What the hell did you do to her? I knew you would only hurt her!" Harry yelled.

"I have to talk to her, explain something!" Draco yelled back.

"NO, YOU AREN'T TALKING TO HER!"

"TRY AND STOP ME POTTER!"

The door swung open and Draco stood there, Harry right behind him. He stepped forward and knelt in front of me.

"Melanie, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything I said out there. I was so stupid, please, can I just explain?" Looking in his eyes it felt like my heart was breaking. He was so sad and it was my fault. But his words were still ringing in my ears.

"Fine, explain then because you certainly sounded serious when you said it!"

He looked around at Mione and Harry.

"Can we talk alone?"

"Mione, Harry, would you mind just stepping out for a minute? Thanks," I gave them a small smile.

"Fine, but I will be right outside if he does something stupid," Harry said, walking out. Mione gave me a hug and followed.

Once the door was shut, Malfoy cast a spell to prevent them from listening in and turned to face me.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" I glared at him.

"I'm so sorry about what I said, I wasn't thinking. When Harry came out I just froze up. I know you probably hate me for all those years of making fun of you, but I was only doing that because that's how I was brought up. I always thought that I wasn't supposed to feel. From the first moment I saw you I knew you were special, but I wasn't allowed to show you that side of me. Instead I made fun of you and your friends. I didn't want you to know how I really felt about you. I'm sorry for everything, and I completely understand if you want nothing to do with me, but I have to tell you. I love you; I have since the first time I saw you first year on the train," my heart felt like it was going to break out of my chest, "so yeah, I'll leave now." He turned around to walk away, probably embarrassed.

I unfroze, and grabbed his hand, spinning him around. He had a look of confusion, and then determination. He leaned down and stopped just before our lips meet, as if waiting for me to protest. I stood on my tippy toes and gentle pushed my lips to his.

You know in the movies, when the characters kiss and they say they feel fireworks? Well that's what kissing Draco felt like, only a million times better! After a few minutes he pulled away; we were both breathless.

"Wow," we both said, I giggled. He smiled his heartbreaking smile and hugged me tightly.

We stayed like that for a long time; until there was a knock on the door.

"Mel, can I come in?" Mione asked.

"Yeah, go ahead," I looked up at Draco, "I'm just gonna talk to her for a few minutes, meet me outside?"

"Definitely," he kissed me again and opened the door for Mione, heading out. Mione came in and saw my face; a huge smile forming on hers.

"So I take it everything is good between you to now?"

"I guess you could say that," I gave her a goofy grin.

"I'm so happy for you!" she hugged me, "oh, and now that that is settled, your brother wants to talk to you."

_Snap, I forgot about that!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter and anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

RECAP:

_Snap, I forgot about that!_

**Chapter 12**

_Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!_

I was mumbling quietly to myself. I walked outta the room, heading towards Harry's room. l looked back to see 'Mione sitting on the bed with a big grin.

_What's up with her?_

I looked for Draco quickly before heading into Harry's room, but I didn't see him. I knocked quietly on the door, secretly hoping he wouldn't hear me.

"Yeah?" I heard through the door.

"Harry, it's me," I almost whispered back.

"Come on in."

I opened the door and saw him sitting on the floor playing wizard's chess with Ron. They looked up and Ron stood.

"I'll leave you guys to talk."

As much as I didn't want to face Harry alone, I definitely didn't want to face him and Ron together. As the door closed, Harry got up off the floor and sat on the bed, patting the seat next to him. I slowly walked over and sat next to him, avoiding looking him in the eyes. We sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Mel, I know that I haven't always been there for you, but I want you to know that I will be here no matter what. You can talk to me if you need to."

I looked up at me with a shocked expression. _This isn't exactly what I was expecting._

"You're not mad, are you?" I asked quietly.

"No, I'm not mad," he smiled, and then turned serious, "but I will be if anything happens to you"

"Nothing is gonna happen_,_" _I hope_.

"Well not according to your dreams. You have to be really careful, promise me."

"I promise I will be careful, you happy," I laughed.

"You shouldn't be laughing about this, but you're not going to take this seriously no matter what I say, are you?"

"I am taking this seriously, it's just that you sound so much like a dad, I can't help it." I grinned at him.

"Whatever you crazy girl. Anyways, Hermione, Ron and I have to head back to the Burrows, but we'll come visit again tomorrow."

"Alrighty, see you tomorrow crazy boy," I laughed at him.

I gave him a hug before he left. I headed towards my room when I saw someone sitting in the tree in the front yard. I stopped to take a closer look. Realizing who it was, I stepped outside and crept quietly towards him. Just before I was about to jump him, he spoke.

"I know you're there Mel, you're not as quiet as you think."

Even without seeing his face, I could tell that he was smiling.

"Dang! Was I really that loud?"

"No, I just have really sensitive hearing, and the fact that I could see you in the neighbour's window helped," he turned to face me. I looked across the street and realized that their huge window was a reflection of my house. _DAMN!_

He saw my face and started laughing. I climbed the tree to push him down, and ended up knocking us both out of the tree. We lay on the ground laughing at my clumsiness.

As we got up, I thought I heard a branch snap, but when I looked around, no one was there. Draco must have noticed me looking around.

"Something wrong Mel?"

"I don't… think so; I thought I heard someone, but maybe not."

We went into the house and I stopped in my tracks. Draco stepped in front of me, shielding me from the strangers.

"Nice to see you Mr. Malfoy, we were wondering where you had disappeared to," the taller of the two said.

"Dolohov, how did you find me?"

"It wasn't that hard after we killed your father. Once he was dead all we had to do was go through his memories," he smirked.

"He's… he's dead? That's not possible, you're lying!"

"Aww, does the poor baby want his daddy?" He laughed maniacally.

Draco lifted his wand and took a step forward when another death eater entered the room, holding Nana with his wand pointed at her head.

"Not a wise move Draco," the new addition said.

"Nana!" I went to take a step around Draco but he blocked my path.

"Alecto let her go and I will come with you," Draco said.

"How brave, but it's actually not you we want Draco," Dolohov replied.

I heard Draco gasp quietly, and wondered who they were talking about. Then it clicked_, they must know who I really am!_

"We want the girl Malfoy, so either get out of the way or die," he continued.

"You can't have her!"

They spoke directly to me now, "Ms. Potter, you can either come with us willingly or watch your family die, it's up to you."

I tried to get past Draco but he wouldn't let me pass.

"Draco please, you have to let me go, I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"You're not going Mel, I won't let them take you."

"I'm tired of waiting!" Dolohov turned to Alecto, "deal with her."

I turned to Alecto just in time to hear her speak the killing curse, and watch Nana fall to the floor.

"NO!" I pulled out my wand and rushed past Draco before he could stop me. I sent stunning spells all over the place, luckily hitting all three death eaters and avoiding Draco. I dropped to my knees next to Nana, pulling her head onto my lap, "no, no…"

I felt Draco kneel down beside me, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Melanie, this is all my fault."

I didn't say anything, I just leaned into him, crying. After a few minutes we could hear that the death eaters were starting to come around.

"We have to get out of here Mel, where would be the best place?"

"The Burrows."

Draco held onto me and I held onto Nana, and within seconds we were in the grass just outside the Burrows.

Someone must have heard us because Harry, Remus and Arthur came outside to investigate. Harry was the first to see us.

"Mel? Mel! Oh my god, what happened, are you okay?"

"He knows."

"Who knows Mel? What does he know?"

"Voldemort, he knows I'm your sister."


End file.
